


V-Pop

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Shatter Me [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Il viaggio tra i mondi diventa un esercizio di volontà, per chi non lo ha mai praticato prima da sola.





	V-Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, ottava e ultima settimana, "COW-T!verse".

Helena chiude gli occhi e concentra la bussola che sente palpitare all’interno del suo cuore da sempre, cercando di cambiarne la direzione a suo piacimento: un istante dopo si trova a centinaia di miglia dal giardino della sua tenuta, e ride deliziata. “Nox!” grida, rivolta alla piccola sfera nella sua mano. “Ce l’ho fatta!”

“Dove ti trovi? Provo a raggiungerti,” risponde la voce distorta proveniente dall’artefatto. “Dammi un’indicazione.”

“No, torno indietro io. Non ha senso restare qui.” Un altro sforzo di concentrazione, un altro accesso a quella magia che è sempre stata parte di lei, ma che adesso è molto più facile da raggiungere di un tempo. Davanti a lui c’è di nuovo Nox, i suoi lineamenti raffinati da nobiluomo di provincia, i suoi occhi quieti e indagatori e le sue labbra sottili che sorridono del loro sorriso segreto. Lo abbraccia stretto.

“È stato come dicevi tu, e dicevano i libri,” dice, sorridendo radiosa. “Attraversare lo spazio nel tempo di un respiro, senza neppure accorgersene… è fantastico.”

“Dovresti provare, adesso.”

“A cambiare mondo?” Helena è improvvisamente più rigida, e traspare tutto il suo timore. “E se sbaglio?”

“Se sbagli, torno indietro e torno a prenderti.”

“E se finissi da un’altra parte rispetto a quella dove dovrei arrivare?”

“Se succede, _torno indietro e torno a prenderti_. Hai vissuto tutti questi anni senza viaggiare tra i mondi, basta che ne sia capace uno solo tra noi.”

“No.” Cocciuta, Helena batte un piede in terra. “Prova a prendermi, se ne sei capace.”

 

Qualche istante dopo, Nox le poggia una mano sulla spalla.

“Non immaginavo fosse così bella,” mormora quietamente Helena, ammirando il paesaggio di Septimontium all’alba, i raggi del sole che tingono di arancio le sue cinte di mura sinuose. “Non c’è niente di così bello sul mio mondo.”

“Sì, invece,” la contesta Nox, stringendole più forte la spalla. “È qui con me.”


End file.
